


Enough Sleep

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt on the Les Mis Kink Meme. Combeferre never gets enough sleep round finals. Afterwards one or more of the Amis puts him down for a nap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough Sleep

Combeferre staggered more than he walked into the apartment. It was just after five, and Courfeyrac’s shift had ended an hour or two ago: he’d had time to settle and relax. Enjolras was on some trip with Bahorel and Jehan, and while Courfeyrac was certain the response he’d get from texting Enjolras and asking what it was exactly would be interesting, he was willing to delay gratification and be amused, terrified or weirded out when the three of them returned.

Regardless, Courfeyrac and Combeferre had the apartment to themselves, and could fuck, cuddle, kiss and argue pretty much wherever they liked for the next three days with no complaints from Enjolras: Courfeyrac’s favourite situation.

He looked up from the book in his lap, regarding Combeferre with interest. “No more finals?”

”All done.” Combeferre, usually, enunciated his every word. He spoke clearly to ensure everyone understood, to ensure that everything he was saying was audible. These words were mumbled exhaustedly.

Combeferre dropped forwards onto the couch, mashing his face against the pillow.

"Uh-uh." Courfeyrac said, setting his book aside and, unceremoniously, putting strong arms under the medical student’s body and lifting him, bridal style.

"Shit, Courfey-"

"Shush." He carried Combeferre into the bedroom and dropped him on the bed, taking his glasses before untying his shoes and dropping them on the ground. "Naptime happens in bed, not on the couch."

"Nap with me." Combeferre said, eyes already closed as if holding his eyelids open was too much of a hardship, and Courfeyrac huffed. 

"Are you encouraging irresponsibility on my part, my good doctor? I never would have expect-"

"Close the curtains and come into bed with me." Combeferre said bluntly, before letting out a soft groan, and Courfeyrac took pity on him. He shut the blinds and curtains, cutting out all the remaining afternoon light, and slid onto the bed alongside the other man.

"How do you think you did?"

"Well enough." Combeferre mumbled, and then he pressed closer, putting his head against Courfeyrac’s chest and curving a hand around his waist.

"Do you wanna sleep in those clothes? You always lecture me about sleeping in-"

"Shut up." Combeferre grumbled, and Courfeyrac snorted before pulling the other man close, arms securely around him in order to enjoy the warmth of Combeferre’s body.

"Fine, grumpy." Courfeyrac retorted.

The next sound he made, five minutes later, was a snore. Courfeyrac couldn’t help the contented smile that came to his face as he closed his eyes and settled to relax.


End file.
